A Mother's Love
by aussiebabe290
Summary: A new baby is like the beginning of all things- wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities. This is the story of the baby books- the books that were pulled out at the most innapropriate times, to show her love for her children. Read and review! COMPETE
1. Rachel

**This came to me while watching PTTR on Tuesday... the baby book was so significant to Julie, as mine and my brothers' are to our parents. Please read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**Rachel**

_My darling Rachel,_

_Not even one day old, and you have already made such a difference in our lives. Your bright blue eyes are identical to your father's, you keep looking around the room, as if you're already observing. I can't believe how, no longer than twenty four hours ago, you were inside me. Already, you are the apple of your daddy's eyes, the princess in your granddad's heart. Nan adores you, but no one can possibly love you more than I do. You're my little girl. no matter how many children Daddy and I have, Rachel, you will be my gorgeous little girl._

_You are so alert- you know when we're awake, you know who's holding you. We can't wait until you're older, so we can play as much as you want. But right now, I want to savour my newborn little girl._

_We're so inexperienced, your daddy and I. But the moment the doctor placed you in my arms, I knew what to do. I knew how to hold you; I knew how to handle you. Daddy feels the same way- although he will go home tonight and disinfect the car, so we can take you home tomorrow morning. We decorated the small room all for you, with pink paint._

_One day, when you're older, I'll read this too you. Your daddy said we're going to read this out at your twenty first, but don't believe him._

_You've made us into a family, Rachel. Your dad, me, and you. The three Rafters, ready to face anything life throws at us._

_It doesn't matter what, we'll always be there for you, my darling little girl. it doesn't matter what happens, you can always come to your dad and me. There is nothing in this world that can make either of us stop loving you. And one day, you're going to make a beautiful wife for the luckiest boy in the world, darling girl. And we will be there, watching._

_You're destined to make the world a better place, my darling._

_All the love in the world,_

_Mummy xxx_

Rachel smiled, reading her mother's handwriting. It had been so long ago that she had wrote that, it had been so long since she was a little girl like Ruby. Now she was battling the realities of life- work and her one love, Jake Barton. They were still uncertain where they were heading together, but they knew that, no matter what happened, they would be there for each other.

The baby book resting in her lap was the same book that her mother and father had pulled out at her twenty first birthday party. They had read the letter out, while Rachel blushed. It had been ultimately embarrassing, but, in a way, she had loved it. she had loved hearing her mother's feelings, about the day she was born. She had read it many times, but never understood the full meaning, until hearing her mother and father read it aloud.

She only hoped that one day, she would have the pleasure of writing in her own child's baby book, the pleasure of reading it aloud at their twenty first.


	2. Ben

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**Ben**

_My beautiful Ben,_

_You have no idea how much you've changed our lives, little boy. Our family of three became a family of four within a matter of hours- and we wouldn't change a thing. You've already captured your daddy's heart- you took mine long ago. Your big sister is in awe, she's never seen someone so little. You're so little; your Dad can hold you along his forearm. He was too scared to do that to Rachel- you're the second child, we're pros now. We know all the tricks._

_Nan and Granddad love you so much, Ben. You've turned everyone's world upside down, with your arrival. One day, I'll read this to you, and, being a typical boy, you will laugh and scoff. But it's true, my darling._

_You're so alert, with your big blue eyes. the exact same size and shape as your dad's, and your big sister's. The eyes that I love so very, very much._

_No matter what happens, little boy, your father and I will stick by you. We're your parents, and we love you more than you will ever know. The bond between a mother and her children is unbreakable, you'll find out one day._

_One day, you're going to get married, to the luckiest girl in the world. Your father, your grandparents, Rachel and I will be there for you, the entire way. Our whole family will be with you, no matter what happens in your life. We'll be there for you because we love you, more than you will ever know._

_You're destined to do great things, Benjamin Rafter. You will always be my firstborn son, and I will always love you._

_All the love in the world,_

_Mummy xxx_

Ben smiled to himself, the baby book in his hands. He didn't know what possessed him to go and retrieve it from the cupboard in his parents' house. Maybe it was the fact that he almost had to deliver his baby sister- a 'joy' he thought he would only have with his wife. He and Ruby already had a bond, and he had saw how his mother acted with the minute old infant. He wanted to know how she had felt, holding him in her arms for the first time.

He remembered back to his twenty first birthday party, where they had read out the baby book in his arms. He had blushed, as his mates (and siblings) teased him stupid, but he had loved every minute of the attention- and he had milked it greatly. One day, he hoped, that he would have the thrill of reading out his child's baby book, at their twenty first.

Although, after what he had witnessed with his mother and Ruby, he doubted that would be happening any time soon.


	3. Nathan

**Nathan **

_Nathan, my baby boy,_

_You're so fragile, resting in your father's arms. The smallest baby I've ever seen. But you're my baby. You're the youngest Rafter, completing our family perfectly. Your big brother and sister already adore you- and Nan cried with happiness. You're our little boy, nothing will change that._

_You are so stubborn already, darling. Your daddy and I already know that you're going to be successful in whatever you plan to do with your life, simply because you are so determined. One day, my darling, you will be the husband of one of the luckiest girls in the world, my angel. One day, I will be able to show you this, to show you how proud I am of you._

_Never doubt yourself, darling. You're my special little boy, and that should mean enough._

_All the love in the world, my darling baby boy,_

_Mummy xxx_

Nathan had to smile, as he held the baby book in his hand. For twenty two years, he had been the baby of the family. The baby of their family had always been teased, always picked on. And he had hated it with a passion. He had formed a bond with the little girl he called his sister already- she was so little, so small in his arms. He would protect her, much like the two older Rafter siblings had done to him when he was little. Nothing could change the love he had for the little girl.

He remembered his twenty first birthday party, where his parents had read out his baby book. He was mortified- and yet he loved every minute of it. It showed how much his parents really did care about him, how much they were willing to show it. They were proud of him, for achieving everything he said he would.

And he knew that one day, he would be the proudest parent in the world, as he read out his son or daughter's baby book.


	4. Ruby

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**Ruby **

_To my darling little Ruby,_

_Words cannot describe how I feel. Holding my newborn baby in my arms- the last time I felt that was twenty two years ago, when I held Nathan. You are so special, Ruby Louise, and don't ever let anyone tell you you're not._

_You were named for your ruby red lips, your chubby little cheeks, your bright blue eyes. Those eyes match your three older siblings, your daddy and your Nanna Chel. You're a beautiful baby, Ruby, one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. Everyone loves you already, especially Ben. He was here for me, the entire way._

_You're the baby of a small family, Ruby, and everyone loves you. They will tell you that all the time, and its the truth. You were a surprise, to everyone. But that doesn't affect how much we love you. Your middle name, Louise, is the name of someone very, very special. Your Nan- she's our guardian angel, she'll always be there for us, sweetie. Don't forget that, because no one else has._

_It doesn't matter how old you get, we will never stop loving you. When you're walking down the aisle in a white wedding dress, ready to say 'I do' to the man of your dreams, remember that your family will always be there for you. You're a Rafter, my precious little Ruby, don't forget that._

_No one can love you as much as we do._

_All the love in the world,_

_Mummy xxx_

Julie, smiling, placed the pen inside the pink baby book and set it aside. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been holding Ruby's older siblings that way- first Rachel, then Ben, and finally Nathan. She had written in their baby books, the exact same way she had been doing to her youngest daughter. Everything had come flooding back, the moment she held the little girl. she had expected to hold her grandchild that way, but instead, it was their beautiful, surprise daughter.

One day, when Ruby was older, she would read her the baby book, hoping to convey the feelings that she felt. And one day, she would read the baby book aloud at Ruby's twenty first birthday party, much like she had done to the other three.

And, like the other three, Ruby would groan at the sentiment, blush with embarrassment, but love it nonetheless.


End file.
